


[鲨美/Fassavoy] 无地自容

by Jacinta_Jane



Category: X-Men RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacinta_Jane/pseuds/Jacinta_Jane
Summary: 放飞自我。有肉肉肉，可能有美鲨的一点暗示，食用注意（没人食用吧大概BGM：Don't (Unsensored version）(Explicit) : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GKQvAXYcZoo





	[鲨美/Fassavoy] 无地自容

**Author's Note:**

> 放飞自我。有肉肉肉，可能有美鲨的一点暗示，食用注意（没人食用吧大概
> 
> BGM：Don't (Unsensored version）(Explicit) : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GKQvAXYcZoo

他想过挺多再次听到Michael名字的场合，但没想过是在日本，一家奇奇怪怪的机器人餐厅。表演看了，蛋糕吃了，礼物也送了，老板亲自出来接待他，喊他Professor，还跟他合完影，然后忽然想起什么似的，掏出手机，给他翻照片指着说，Magneto也来过。

Michael在那照片上笑得非常傻，Alicia一贯很严肃，但是和他一起傻乎乎地举着粉色的荧光棒。

 

不知道为什么，这会儿想起Michael，他第一反应是去年他在马德里酩酊大醉的那十二个小时，其中有三个小时，是Alicia在和他谈论Michael。

他完全忘记谈了什么了，但第二天在酒店房间床上头痛欲裂地醒来后，手机上一连五条Michael的短信，其中一条写着，Alicia和我说你很不好，怎么了？

他没有回那其中的任何一条，这不是因为他在对Michael生气，真的不是。

 

他看透了他了，恐怕在2011年，Michael去演机器人而没有回他两通电话时，他就看透他了。他还记得自己很直白地在首映后的庆功宴上对Michael说：“世界在你这儿分成两半，一半是你在乎的，一半是你不在乎的。”

当时的Michael还是金发，转着他可笑的帽子，眼神已经喝散了，努力地眨着眼睛：“什么？”

 

两年后，他们一先一后地从赛道出来，到等候大厅里。一杯咖啡的工夫，记者问好走人，Michael看起来很想抽根烟，却敲了敲桌子，问他：“再来一圈吗？”

他们再次一先一后地坐进车子，第一圈Michael领着先，第二圈仍然，第三圈，他就把Michael给超了，最后过弯时疏忽了点，但还是赢了半个车身。

作为赢了的那方，他给Michael买了酒喝，后者一直盯着酒保，时不时吐槽酒保的调酒手法。他们都有点汗涔涔的，对每一个笑话发出过分的大笑。天色不知不觉暗下来，他们干脆在这儿吃了汉堡填了肚子，下一件他能记起来的事情就是Michael把他拉去他的酒店，甚至都没有等到进房间就在门廊上亲了他，然后毫无歉意地对他说抱歉。

 

赛车赢的是他，但那会儿床上赢的显然不是他。他们角斗一般纠缠在一块，好像在发泄白天没用完的精力，抑或是从赛完开始就没消耗的肾上腺素作祟。

他们打架打得还挺认真的，不同于第一战在沙滩上的那次，那时他们还有动作指导在边上。想不通怎么当时就能打得那么纯洁那么心无旁骛。

他最后气喘吁吁地坐在Michael身上，胜利地把枕头捂在Michael脸上，哈哈大笑。笑够了，终于移开了枕头，这事后被证明是个绝对错误的决断，因为Michael立刻就直起身，像一头敏捷的豹子，吻他的样子堪称凶狠。然后趁他晃神的时候，双腿一绞，就压在他身上了，毫不顾忌地上下蹭动，好像在宣示主权一样地给他展示已经有反应的下半身。

这事真的开始了也没什么可丢脸的，唯一丢脸的是对方把他裤子褪到一半他就到了，这全都怪之前的半小时里对方坚持不懈地把手伸进去摸他。

 

半个月后他们杀青了。杀青宴结束后，Michael很有胆子地在酒吧小隔间里和他亲上，然后隔着裤子摸到他腿软，他紧紧地贴着那个他自己夸过强壮性感的身体，自始至终没断开那个吻，只怕一断开就会叫出来。他主动去碰对方的皮带，但Michael阻止了。

迟些时候他知道为什么Michael在小隔间里阻止他，因为Michael真的很大声。奇怪的是Michael不在那个过程里讲什么脏话（不像他会讲脏话），而只是非常单纯地呻吟、喘息，然后忍不住似地吻他的脖子，拿牙齿在上面磨（其实，这还挺可怕的）。

大概十五分钟以后，他手都要酸了，说真的。对方凝视他一会儿，非常沙哑地说：“不是这样的。”然后就握住了他的手，带他动。他挑眉，半晌说：“Fuck，你怎么不早说？”——但心里情不自禁地居然记起细节，例如对方原来是喜欢这么重而急的路数，并且还花不少时间观赏了一下手里青筋怒张的大家伙。

 

再半个月，多伦多，他挺熟门熟路的，他们尝试了点不一样的，Michael有点是让他操了自己的大腿，他倒是从来都没那么硬过，错觉中仿佛看到Erik的蓝色亮片裙，那时候他就看见了他的黑丝袜和两条笔直的长腿。

Michael一边由他动一边自慰，他下面那个硬起来好像挺好看的，他先在头脑里把一切怪罪于那三杯龙舌兰，然后就低下头去含对方来着。才进了小半，对方就抽动着推他，然后颤抖着到了。他还是躲闪不及，白背心完全被毁了。

凌晨，他醒过来，两个人都硬着，这事他们居然都已经有了默契，他低下去给Michael吹了，但就五分钟吧，Michael就把他拉起来了，反而是自己下去含住他。反正他们是都有点睡糊涂了，现在回忆的话大概只能记得Michael的舌头非常厉害，还有最后他没控制住全弄到他脸上了。

Michael开床头灯去洗手间，处理完出来关灯上床，然后他们就毫无征兆地大笑起来。Michael笑着说：“Fuck it, we are done, James, we are done.”

 

最有戏剧色彩的事情恐怕是，这居然真的是他们那段不清不楚关系的结尾了。那后来，他们继续在下一个首映礼上醉得可以，连体婴一般贴在一块，但是连动动手指的力气都没有了。再再一个首映礼，他独自出席，在首映结束准备上台之前，手机震动，Michael发给他一张冲浪的照片。

他回了全是大写字母的FUCK U然后上台了。

而那是他们之间最后一个短信的对话。

 

他早知道自己被划到的区域里大写着DON’T CARE，却还是落入陷阱，不可免俗。

 

然后Lisa这会儿在兴致勃勃地问他：“是你朋友Michael给你推荐的这儿吗？”

他一本正经地回答：“No, he’s not my friend.”

Lisa被逗笑了，他摇摇头，下意识去看手机，还有两个小时他的生日就要过了。

 

……他倒是很想冲动地给Alicia发个短信，问她去年在马德里他们到底都聊了什么。

 

大概第二天早上快七点，私人的那部手机响了，他打着呵欠，没看来电的人是谁就接了。

所以Michael的声音传来时他这个呵欠差点都没打出来。

“生日快乐！”对方停了停，“我知道你那里生日可能过了，但是伦敦没有，开普敦也没有，所以，生日快乐！”

背景听起来很嘈杂，可能是在酒吧后巷一类的地方，他猜。但这不妨碍他大声地回了一句：“Fuck you！”

“That’ll be great.”

他感觉挫败，说：“快滚回去睡觉，别浪了。”

对方大笑，说：“谢谢。”然后挂掉了电话。

 

他在床上躺了会儿，枕着自己的双臂，Lisa还没醒，但他好像一时半会儿睡不着了。

他连了网，直接查，capetown tokyo time difference，结果告诉他，开普敦现在是21号晚上11点59分。

Fuck it.

 

然后，在这last minute的last second，大概，他收到了一张照片。

是他的朋友Michael在光线昏暗的酒吧后巷里对他比了个傻乎乎的V字。

他瞪着那照片，很久，思考了半分钟到底是什么让他们变成了这样，又思考了半分钟他该对此有什么表示。

最终，他打开了手机的自拍，对摄像头比了个中指。

Michael回复说：“Love you, James. ”

 

他摇着头，却终于微笑了。

 

 

完


End file.
